Yami Koso Utsukushii
by Teraki WuFang
Summary: Usagi is dying and the only way she can live is if she turns into the one thing she's fought all her life; darkness.
1. Darkness is Beautiful

Yami Koso Utsukushii--Darkness Is Beautiful  
  
Even on this rotten Earth (It is dying) Day is the sun's light (Full of deception) Night is the moon and stars (Foolish struggle) The means of the humans' last struggle  
  
With my magic, the Earth and all (A black storm) I will confine them in darkness (When it rages) It's destruction is now (Be destroyed) I won't repeat the same mistake  
  
Crush the light! Crush crush crush! It is darkness that is beautiful Our evil queen, darkness is beautiful  
  
Fight now! Don't scorn it (Weep! Weaken!) People hate each other (Hate, enmity) As long as hearts exist (Thrive in darkness) It is the fate of the energy of our darkness, but  
  
Crush the light! Crush crush crush! It is darkness that is the beginning Our evil queen, darkness is the beginning  
  
Crush the light! Crush crush crush! It is darkness that is beautiful Our evil queen, darkness is beautiful 


	2. Broken and Blue

Sailor Moon: Yami Koso Utsukushii (Darkness Is Beautiful)  
  
ep.201: Broken and Blue  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Usagi pulled back from Mamoru's tender lips. She took his hand and smiled, leaning on his arm; being still too short for his shoulder. "This is finally the end, now we can live in peace." Mamoru looked down at the golden crown of her head and thanked the powers for letting him keep the strong, blue eyed angel that would never let him down. The park was quite; birds slept in the trees above as cherry blossoms floated around in the wind like rain. The smell was entrancing. Suddenly feeling dizzy; Usagi's hand slipped from Mamoru's and pressed against her temple. "Usagi-chan?" Her stomach turned along with her world. She was caught in his arms and lifted from the sidewalk. Something was very wrong.  
  
".They say there's nothing they can do."  
  
".Scouts, I never thought I'd have to tell you this but Usagi is dying."  
  
".only the black universal pearl can stop the heart illness."  
  
".Luna we have to give her the pearl."  
  
".No, it wouldn't save her now, she's too far gone."  
  
".I am very sorry."  
  
Usagi's eyes opened as she looked around the homely hospital room. She couldn't hear anything but she saw Mina and Mamoru outside the door frame as Rei paced the hallway. Setting up in the bed and forcing her flaccid legs to reach the cold tiled floor of the empty room; her debilitated body protested as she moved. Thoughts screamed inside her mind and a hand clenched her aching chest. The agony was strong in her veins; it was like pain was her blood. She bent over and preyed for strength as she held back the constrained in her soar azure blue eyes. "I, I." her lips opened and moved but the words wouldn't come out. She dropped to her hands and knees and gasped for the air that her lungs denied her. Setsuna entered in a flash of light; unseen to the rest. "Usagi..." she spoke and leaned down, helping the blond stand and walking her to the her bed. Usagi squinted up at the green haired time keeper and smiled. "Pluto-sama, I.I am so weak. You must do me a great favors." Setsuna nodded and sat next to the future queen.  
  
There was a loud crash from the room. Running into the room; Setsuna laid next to a broken vase of roses Mamoru had brought for his dying beloved. Amiko bent down and felt a pulse. "Still alive. She's just going to wake up with a very big bump." Rei ran to the open window. "Usagi!" she screamed looking around frantically. She turned and faced the others. "I don't see her anywhere!" Lita cleared her throat signally the others to face her. "I think she took the key." Amiko smiled and nodded. "I don't see it either." Mina sighed as she leaned against a wall near the window. "But why would she go back in time, she'd still get sick?" The moment of silence was broken by Luna's gasp. "The Black Universal Pearl!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Beloved and Adorn

Sailor Moon: Yami Koso Utsukushii (Darkness Is Beautiful)  
  
ep.202: Beloved and Adorn  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The silver queen lift the dark room, locking it safety behind her. But unknown to her someone else was holding a more powerful key. Usagi stepped out of the darkness and towards the small beam of light focused on a small black pearl that was laid on a velvet white pillow. Usagi, ignorant to the power of the pearl; reached out and simple plucked it from its place. She felt its power hit her veins and heart. Her body convulsed against the sudden intrusion. Her blond hair flared into hot silver, her blue eyes went wild white like a beast forged from the fore corners of time. Her short nails fanned into inches of black; scraping the marble floor, making it peel under her strength.  
  
The scouts tumbled in their places as the world shook in a ripple effect. "What was that?" Mokoto yelled as she shook herself off. Amiko pressed a blue pearl, her visor reading the energy that flowed in the wind. "Not what, but whom." Luna hung her head and cried. "We've lost her."  
  
"Ahahaha!" Usagi laughed as she floating in the air above the Cherry Hill Lake. Her pink lips pursed into a kiss against her palm. Her felt the kiss inside her fist as she radiated darkness. She moved down to the ground of the road and walked towards the only place she remembered; home.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The door swung open with the lightest breeze. She entered the old building that didn't belong where it was. She walked around and was stopped by a guard. "Are you lost miss? No one is aloud in here after hours, sorry." Usagi turned and faced him, her appearance startling him. "This is all wrong." she purred in a cat like echo of her true voice. In a flash of light they weren't alone. Pluto stood holding a replica of her key, scouts by her side. "You have a key." Pluto nodded and frowned. "I came to this time and burrowed it from me." She explained and opened her hand. The key in Usagi's hand snapped lose and returned to the time keeper. "When the Setsuna of this time finds you, she will be very angry." And she was gone once again, but the scouts remained.  
  
"Usagi-sama." Mars smiled and ran forward into the arms of her only sister. The dark girl smiled down at her and stroked the other long black locks. "Pretty crow." Mars stepped back as she felt a darkness touch her soul. "Usagi?" she questioned but the dark girl never reacted to the name. "Mars, please come back here. We don't what's wrong with her yet." Usagi nodded as mars returned to the side of Mercury. "Yes, things are wrong. Would you like me to fix them?" Venus smiled and nodded eagerly. "Yes, please fix them. We want our Usagi back." Usagi never understood the Usagi part, but she did understand the fixing part.  
  
The world once again began to shake but this time not from power, but from change. Everything was about to be fixed the way Usagi remembered it. 


	4. Beauty shows its Ugly head

Sailor Moon: Yami Koso Utsukushii (Darkness Is Beautiful)  
  
ep.203: Beauty shows its Ugly head  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
".Mercury." ".Venus." ".Jupiter." ".You guys no!."  
  
Usagi was beating beyond belief as the building changed into crystal homes and the sky became a clearer blue. Everything was natural and beautiful. Mars stood between Usagi and the others. "Stop! She's not our enemy!" Everyone would never think of Rei as a caring individual towards Usagi, but when it came to losing her, she was the one that cared the most.  
  
Usagi stood and blinked, confused and hurt. "You told me to fix it." Jupiter frowned in frustration. "No, we meant for you to fix yourself." For a moment Usagi thought then the black power oozed from her nails, leaving in a poor at her feet. Her blue eyes glared as she pushed Mars away and growled. "Get away from me!" Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. "Do you want me back? Do you want me to die?" Her voice was high and sharp as she screamed herself horse. "I don't want to die! Are you that selfish that you'd rather have me back dead, then back powerful and beautiful." she hissed and dropped to her knees. "Look at your Usagi now, because she will never return."  
  
The power flicked back into her veins and the scouts witnessed the transformation themselves. "I am beautiful." she smiled, her long nails shining black against the glosse of her pink lips. Mars nodded. "Yes, but your not real. Scouts!" The others nodded and each took a hold of the others hand. "Planet power!" They yelled as their colors swallowed the dark Usagi. She didn't move, she didn't scream, she only closed her eyes and collapsed.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
".I think if we take some of the darkness away we can save her."  
  
".Oh Mamoru, I'm glad you weren't there."  
  
".Yes, she was.a monster."  
  
".It wasn't even her."  
  
Two eyes snapped open and lips spread in a scream.  
  
".She's awake."  
  
The hospital was engulfed in a blinding light. When it was gone, so was Usagi. The world began to stir but quickly hushed down to a rumble. Amiko checked her visor and gasped. "She.she's gone."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Usagi rest on a cold glass floor of her crystal castle where the building once was and sighed. "Even on this rotten Earth (It is dying) Day is the sun's light (Full of deception) Night is the moon and stars (Foolish struggle) The means of the humans' last struggle With my magic, the Earth and all (A black storm) I will confine them in darkness (When it rages) It's destruction is now (Be destroyed) I won't repeat the same mistake Fight now! Don't scorn it (Weep! Weaken!) People hate each other (Hate, enmity) As long as hearts exist (Thrive in darkness) It is the fate of the energy of our darkness, but It is darkness that is beautiful, Our evil queen, darkness is beautiful." she looked over her reflection on the floor and slyed. "I am beautiful." 


End file.
